The Pride in Their Hearts
by Dr. DT
Summary: Kion visits Jasiri in the outlands and cheers her up when she's sick. However it leads to their friendship going beyond what they thought. (One Shot)


The sun was slowly going down and the sky grew more orange by the minute. The trees sway in a gentle breeze, that in the savannah, the animals find very relaxing. A young lion cub, son of the king, rested on a large rock formation. He is the leader of the Lion Guard, which is to protect his homeland from threats. However, it was a slow day, no urgent calls, no rescues, and the daily patrol was slow and eventless. The young lion cub yawned and lowered his head preparing to nap. Then suddenly, and idea came into his head. He became excited, and without thinking he blurted out a name. 

"Jasiri!" he exclaimed.

He paused for a moment at his sudden outburst and looked around to make sure no one had heard. He lowered his voice, just to be extra cautious.

"I should go visit her." He said to himself, before lifting himself from his napping stance and embarking beyond his home's borders.

The place he was going toward was a near deserted, wasteland beyond the lush savannah, it earned the nickname, Outlands. His friend, Jasiri, met the cub a while ago, when he found himself stranded in the outlands and needed help to get out. They have been friends ever since. Only one thing keeps the cub from seeing Jasiri in his own homeland. She's a hyena, a lion's natural enemy. Yet, she and her clan of hyenas, are much different than your common hyena. They respect their surroundings and only take their share of what they need. But the Pridelands, has had quite the negative history of hyenas, and a prejudice had formed in the land that all hyenas are no good trouble makers. So, the cub, who's name is Kion by the way, can't believe I forgot to mention that, and Jasiri keep their friendship low profile. If word got out about it, Kion would never hear the end of it from his father, King Simba.

Kion soon entered the outlands and trotted towards Jasiri's home. A decent sized inlet in the canyon walls. The hyenas lifted their heads and greeted Kion, he's started to become a familiar face to them. A female hyena approached Kion.

"Heya Kion!" She greeted.

"Hey Madoa." Kion responded. "Where's your sister?"

The hyena's expression dropped. A small frown appeared on her face.

"Oh, Jasiri? She's a little…"

Before Madoa could even say another word a loud echoing sneeze suddenly shot out of a small cave. Kion stumbled backwards and his ears lowered behind his head.

"Woah. Was that?"

Madoa nodded.

"Yeah… I'm afraid so. Maybe come back another time?"

A low nasally voice came out of the cave.

"Madoa? Who are you talking to?"

"Kion, he's just…-"

"K-Kion!" The voice blurted out, embarrassment highly evident.

Madoa chuckled.

"Yeah… she did not want you to see her like this."

Kion's voice lowered, disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, I should probably go." He then smirked. "Guess Jasiri can't see her favorite lion."

"Kion… if your trying to get me to let you in it's not gonna work." The nasally voice said.

"Well maybe Jasiri is just embarrassed. Wants to keep that tomboyish attitude in front of her favorite lion."

"Fine!" The voice responded. "But if you get sick, you can't blame me!"

Kion chuckled and walked into the cave.

Jasiri was lying down on the flat surface of the cave, she seen better days. Her fur was rather messy, as she paid no effort to clean herself.

"Woah…" Kion's mouth spoke before he could stop it.

"Yeah… quite a mess aren't I?"

"What? No, I didn't mean-"

"Oh hush, Kion I'm teasing."

Kion, finding the situation awkward, tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, uh… how was your day?"

"It's been fuuun…" The hyena said, her voice annoyed. "I've been laying her being absolutely useless, and sneezing all day and no one to talk to!"

She groaned and crossed her paws to rest her head on them.

"I-I'm sorry…" Kion said.

Jasiri sighed. "It's not your fault… I'm just… feel so helpless and useless."

Of all the things Kion new about Jasiri, its she loves to handle herself when she can, and gets annoyed if someone tries to help her. Unless, it's a certain lion of course. Just then, Madoa said they were going out to gather some food and bring her back a meal to eat. Upon hearing this, Jasiri's mood dropped more.

"Ugh…" She groaned. "Got to sit around being useless and no one to…"

"I'll keep you company" Kion interrupted her rant.

Jasiri was taken aback by his words, ashamed she kind of forgot about Kion during her rant. She was even slightly embarrassed, and tried her best to hide it.

"I… no Kion, you don't have to stay, you have a duty and… don't let me hold you back."

Kion smiled lightly.

"Jasiri, I'm not busy today, we did the patrols and there's basically been nothing all day."

"Are you just going to keep rebounding my statements?" She asked.

"If you stop talking down about yourself."

Jasiri, sighed once more.

"But I've done nothing but sneeze and wallow in my own filth. I'm such a useless…"

"Woah, your not useless. I know being sick is like… the worst feeling in the world and all, but your Jasiri! The good hyena who respects the circle of life! Who puts her friends and family before herself. Puts up with an annoying lion who seemingly spews positivity out of his mouth."

Jasiri giggled a little bit before sneezing a high pitched sneeze and jolting her entire body. Kion couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Kion!" She called.

"I'm sorry Jasiri I thought it was…"

Kion paused.

"Was it funny?" She asked, annoyed.

"No! I thought it was cute."

Jasiri paused and felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"W-What how can a sneeze be cute?"

"Well… you a tough, tomboyish hyena and a sneeze like that is cute coming from you."

Jasiri rolled her eyes, keeping up her playful attitude.

"Another thing to add to my list, most annoying, and weirdest lion ever" Jasiri giggled.

"How weird would it be if you sneezed and I go 'D'AAAW How ADOWABLE…'"

Kion opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 'Darn, she got me there.' He thought to himself.

Jasiri continued her teasing between fits of laughter.

"AAAAW Look at the little boogers!" She howled.

Her laughter was so out of control she started snorting. Kion found himself laughing as well, and as he did a mischievous thought came to mind. Jasiri soon calmed down, a few more chuckles escaped her lips though.

"Did Jasiri, kindest of the hyenas, and warrior of the outlands, just snort?"

Jasiri quickly retorted.

"What!? NO!" She exclaimed, trying to hide the fact she literally already snorted.

"Oh? You don't snort when you laugh?"

Jasiri tried her best to cover up her snorting, hoping Kion wasn't paying attention earlier.

"No, I don't, Kion." She said as sternly as possible.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to test that theory…" Kion said.

He soon lunged at her and began to tickle her ribs.

"K-Kion! N-No ho ho ho!" She began. "STO-O-O-OP!"

Jasiri as much as she squirmed, couldn't escape Kions attack.

"KION! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIIIS!" She yelled between her laughing fit.

Then it happened, while trying to catch her breath while laughing, Jasiri snorted.

"What was that about you not snorting?" Kion asked playfully.

"OKAY!" Jasiri admitted. "I *snort* SNORT! PLEEE*snort*AAAASE STOP TICKLING MEEE *snort*"

Kion did as commanded and let up on Jasiri. The two panted.

"Hey Jasiri, you haven't sneezed in a…"

*AC-choo*

"Spoke to soon…"

Jasiri giggled.

"Was that cute Kion? Huh?" Jasiri teased. "D'AAAW JASIWI BLEW SNOT OUT OF HER NOSE, HOW CUUUUTE."

She laughed and while Kion turned his head away in embarrassment Jasiri tackled him.

"Wha? Jasiri?!"

"Payback time Kion..." She smirked at him and began ticking his chest.

Kion chuckled nervously.

"Uh Jasiri."

"Aww… don't tell me your not ticklish!" She exclaimed, trying harder to tickle him.

Kion cracked a smile.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not."

Jasiri huffed and hopped off Kion, disappointed. Kion righted himself. Jasiri took a glance at Kion's back and smirked once more and walked next to him. She lifted her leg up and began to rub his back.

"Uh… Jasiri why are you rubbing…. My…"

Just like that, Kion seemed to have lost control of his body and began to stretch into Jasiri's paw. Jasiri kept going and soon got what she was after. Kion began to purr. It was low pitch but very audible, and even echoed in the cave a little bit.

Jasiri was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing, she wanted to savor every moment of Kion's purring. To her it was funny, as Kion, leader of the Lion Guard and fiercest in the Pridelands was purring like a kitten. She couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Ja-Jasiri?!" Kion exclaimed, finally realizing what she was doing.

"OH. THIS IS TOO GOOD. FEIRCEST OF THE PRIDELANDS…" Jasiri snorted, which made Kion smile. No matter what Jasiri did, he couldn't be mad at her for long.

"… LEADER OF THE *snort* LION GUARD, PURRING LIKE A BABY!" Jasiri started laughing like crazy, even clutching her stomach.

"Says the Hyena who's snorting!"

"And I DON'T CARE!"

Kion playfully rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, you sound like uncle Puumba over there." He said.

Soon enough Jasiri calmed down and panted to catch her breath.

"Oh my stomach." She said.

Kion walked over.

"Whoo boy." Jasiri exclaimed. "I've never laughed so hard in my life. I thought I was going to soil the cave!"

As some time passed, the two were laying down and conversating with each other. The sun was almost below the horizon and the breeze calmed quite a bit. Soon Madoa and the party came back and gave Jasiri and Kion some tidbits to share. But Madoa quickly left the two alone in the cave, unbeknownst to Kion and Jasiri she smirked as she left. The two simply chatted away, enjoying each other's company.

"I need to thank you Kion." Jasiri said suddenly.

"What for?"

"For bringing me out of my moping, self loathing state." She said. "I really enjoyed your company."

"No problemamo, Siri, just being a friend to a friend, you know."

Jasiri sighed and Kion yawned.

"Getting tired aren't we?" Jasiri teased.

"What no…"

The hyena playfully jabbed the lion in the side, chuckling while doing so.

"I'm getting kinda tired myself, just resisting the urge to yawn, because you'll find that cute too."

"Says the Hyena who finds my purr cute."

"Says the lion who finds my sneezing cute!"

"Says the hyena who snorts when she laughs."

The two giggled playfully at each other. Kion stood up, getting ready to leave.

"I think I ought to get home before my father sends out a search party."

"Oh! Kion, before you go."

Jasiri stood up as well and walked up to face Kion. Before Kion could ask why Jasiri stopped him, she quickly licked his cheek, leaving the poor lion speechless.

"Take that as a thank you for spending time with me today."

The lion had a little trouble grasping words in his head.

"What's the matter Kion? Hyena got your tongue?"

Jasiri giggled.

"Well, I'll admit, you're cute when your flustered, but DON'T tell anyone I said that."

Kion finally spoke.

"You're w-welcome Jasiri, it was my pleasure."

"See you soon?" Jasiri asked.

"Yea. Defiantly." Kion said as he hopped on a rock to leave.

"Bye Kion!"

"See ya Jasiri!"

As Jasiri watched Kion leave she only then realized then what she did, and every single possible consequence appeared in her head. She mentally cursed herself for letting her mind just walts away. Madoa walked in after seeing Kion leave. She chuckled.

"Kion left looking a little rosey cheeked." She teased. "What did you do?"

"I-I didn't mean to! My head just was like 'yeah, that's a great idea!'"

"Woah, Siri, what's going on, what happened?"

"I licked his cheek."

Madoa stood there for a moment.

"PPFFT that's it?"

"No Madoa, I'm a hyena, he's a lion."

"And?"

"His dad has a negative history of hyenas. I have this annoying feeling that won't go away."

Madoa chuckled, having never seen her sister like this.

"Oh Siri quit denying it. You're in love."

Jasiri stopped.

"Look Jasiri, I bet you at this very moment, Kion is doing the same thing." Madoa assured her sister.

"I can get why your so… nervous. A lion and a hyena? No one has ever heard of that. And the reputation hyenas have in the Pridelands, don't get me started."

Jasiri looked at her sister, listening attentively.

"Who says we have to follow tradition?" Madoa said.

Jasiri doubts were eased out of her mind.

"It may be a challenge…"

"But's a challenge we can take on together." Another voice said.

"Kion!?" They both said, surprised at Kions sudden return.

Kion pulled a half-grin.

"Yeah… I uh… couldn't get you out of my head either…"

"See? Told ya!" Madoa said to her sister.

"Are you sure you want this Kion?" Jasiri asked.

"I'm sure I can handle a tomboy hyena, as long as you can handle an annoying lion."

Jasiri rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant Kion."

"What ever may happen, we have each other's backs." He responded.

"Alrighty then Kion."

Madoa suddenly chimed in.

"I'll let you two talk this out now."

Then she left the cave.

Jasiri and Kion looked at each other. Their hearts pounding, anticipating and fearing the future at the same time. But they promised each other no matter what happens they have each other.

"Are you sure about this, I-I mean… my father…"

"We'll just have to change his point of view don't we?" She said.

"That's easier said than done, my father's a stubborn lion."

"So that's were you get it from!" Jasiri teased.

Kion just smiled, looking Jasiri in her eyes, and she was doing the same.

"I don't want to go home…" Kion admitted. "But father would get worried."

"I understand."

Kion rubbed his head against her's.

"Promise to visit again tomorrow?" Jasiri asked.

"You know it."

Kion once again hopped on the rock to leave.

"Goodnight, Kion."

"Goodnight, Jasiri. See you tomorrow."

"You better! Or I'll grab you by the mane and pull you here myself!" She called.

They both accepted the rough path ahead them, walking it along one another with _pride in their hearts._


End file.
